Forget You'
by Charmzi
Summary: ONESHOT SONGIFC....Gabriella centric. Gabi sings at the East High Talent Show to express her feelings to Troy. Based on the song 'Forget You' by LAX.....R&R Please!


**A/N: Ok, well this is my very first SONGFIC ONESHOT so please be nice to me! XD**

**Disclaimer: I can hardly afford a to buy simple luxuries in life, think it's possible I could own HSM? That's what I thought!**

-

-

-

-

Based on 'Forget You' by LAX

Gabriella Centric.

_Gabi singing_…_(Stacy doing back-up singing)_

-

-

-

I had been practising for two and a half weeks after my break-up with _him_. He had broken my heart into a million pieces, and I was going to let him know how I felt. I couldn't care less if the only way I could do it was via song, in front of most of the school.

Exactly three weeks ago I had persuaded myself to take part in East High's Talent Show, singing a song I could most relate to at the moment.

Thank goodness I had brains and a lot of friends at school, or most of the music department wouldn't be stuffed. Gary, who played the guitar extremely well, offered to play as long as I helped him out with his algebra homework. Katie, who was preparing herself to be a disc jockey, volunteered to help as long as I helped re-decorate her locker. Then there was Steve and Stacy who insisted on helping with lighting, back-up vocals and the tubular bells in the background, with no strings attached.

I stood on the side of the stage, taking deep breathes, watching the crowd and the people performing their acts. Many had been and gone before me, all of them fantastic in their specialities. As a group of cheerleaders came off stage, jumping in frenzy, Ms Darbus walked up to the stage.

"Yes I am back again. But only to introduce our last leading star of our musicale. Gabriella Montez." Walking off of the stage, I slowly made my way to the centre. "Before I start my piece, I have to say thank you to all the people who are helping me perform right now. And the person this is dedicated to, you know who you are, you deserve no sympathy."

I turned my head towards where Steve was, behind the lights and volume control station, and nodded my head. My attention was drawn to the crowd in front of me, the music of Gary's guitar stings filled the silence and I let myself to get lost in the song.

_I'm-a tell you a story ... here it goes_

Katie began to flick switches on the synthesiser in front of her, and soon the electronic sounds joined with Gary's playing.

_Listen_

_Let me say this face to face _

_Before you walk away from me _

_Listen up baby (listen up baby)_

_We know things ain't gonna change _

_I love you but she's in the way _

_Where does that leave me?_

_What a mess so wrapped up in you (what a mess so wrapped up in you)_

_And there's nobody else for me _

_In my heart I am so confused (in my hear I am so confused)_

_But I keep telling myself _

True, those words described my relationship word perfectly. Every time I tried to talk to him about him and the blonde haired witch, so I could at least reduce my confusion, he would say it was nothing and change the subject. She _was_ in the way; she _was_ the reason we split. All her fault!

_Forget you _

_That's all I wanna do _

_I gotta face the truth _

_Cause this just ain't no good for me (no good for me)_

_Forget you _

_I really wish I could get you off my mind _

_As hard as I may try I can't _

_Forget you _

My eyes were closed as I sang the chorus, letting the flashbacks poor in, releasing all of my emotions free.

Flashback

I stood there, shocked, appalled and angry. My boyfriend was on the phone in a heated discussion. I managed to pick up lines of "No, I couldn't do that to her." "But what about Brie? Oh…that's Gabi." "As much as I want to, you know we can't." before he snapped his phone shut. I approached him with sweetness; acting skills come in handy at times like these. When the young man, I once felt a lot more than I did now, dashed to the bathroom I checked his last phone calls. All twenty of them, besides from the odd few, were to or from Sharpay Evans. That made my blood boil; I couldn't handle it anymore. I left not having a care in the world.

End Flashback

_(Do do do do do do do) I just gotta forget you_

_Do do do do do (Brie talk to 'em)_

_Baby here's where I went wrong _

_Thinkin' I could have you _

_Even though I knew the truth _

_She was with somebody else _

_Don't mean no disrespect _

_But she ain't got nothing on me _

When the last line was sung, I couldn't help but dust off my shoulders. That simple move meant so much disrespect; she deserved it. But, although the fourth line is different from the original lyrics, it needed to be changed so they would know that they both destroyed two lives. Her ex-boyfriend's – Zeke Baylor, one of Troy's best friends and fellow team mate – and mine.

_(Oooh Oooh)_

_What a mess_

_Wish that I could get over you_

_But my hearts tellin' me to...(oh Oooh)_

_Chorus_

_Forget you_

_That's all I wanna do (I wanna do)_

_I've gotta face the truth (the truth)_

_Cause this just ain't no good for me (noo)_

_Forget you_

_I really wish I could_

_Get you off my mind (get you off my mind)_

_As hard as I may try I can't_

_(Forget you)_

As I sung, I searched the crowds until my eyes met his gaze. We stared for a good 15 seconds until I pulled away, as if I didn't even notice him.

_Wish things were different but they're not_

_You and I will never be (be)_

_That's what is killing me (that what is killing me)_

_Best thing for me to do is go and find somebody new (go and find somebody new)_

_But that wont happen till_

_I forget you_

_(do do do do do do do)...I just gotta forget you_

Flashback

My heart broke in to a million pieces when I found them up against a locker, feverishly kissing. I ran as fast as I could, until I wound up at the school gym where I knew Zeke would be. Before opening the doors, I composed myself. I gently pushed the doors open, and there stood all the boys on the basketball team.

"Hey Gabster! I thought you were practising with Troy today?" Chad asked, a basketball under his arm.

At the mention of Troy, I began to cry. My sobs weren't loud, but were able to be heard by Jason, Chad and Zeke. Each one of them ran to me before I hit the floor crying. Zeke, being the one I was emotionally closest to at the time, pulled me into his lap letting me cry into his chest. As he tried to sooth me, my mascara left stains on his training jersey.

With all of my strength, I looked up to Zeke with my big, brown watery eyes and whispered to him, "Break-up with Sharpay. Before you're heart is broken."

The crowd of boys gasped, before I pulled Zeke up by the hand and pulled him out into the hallway. Once reaching our destination, I pushed him towards Sharpay.

"Sharpay. I don't know what's compelling me to do this. But it's over." Zeke said simply, before walking up to me and taking my hand.

End of flashback

_(Whoa, whoa yeah, yeah)_

_Forget you (woo)_

_That's all I wanna do_

_I've gotta face the truth (face the truth)_

_Cause this just ain't no good for me (good for me yeah)_

_Forget you_

A smile grazed my lips as I saw people in the crowd show interest in my performance. But I smiled most of all at the ones that started to shift uncomfortably in their seats; Sharpay and Troy.

_I really wish I could_

_Get you off my mind (get you off my mind)_

_As hard as I may try I cant (hoo hoo hoo)_

_Forget you_

_That's all I wanna do (you no noo noo)_

_I've gotta face the truth_

_Cause this just ain't no good for me (no good for me)_

_Forget you_

_I really wish I could (really wish I could)_

_Get you off my mind (get you off my mind)_

_As hard as I may try I cant_

_Forget you_

_oooooo Oooh hoo_

_(do do doo doooo)_

_Oooh I gotta forget you_

To make my impact on my message extremely clear, I took a deep breath and sung the last parts staring into his baby-blue eyes.

_Gotta forget you_

_Gotta forget you_

_Gotta forget you_

_Gotta forget you_

_You …(uh)_

_(Oooooo)_

_Gotta forget you_

_Gotta forget you_

_Gotta forget you_

_Gotta forget you_

_Oooh_

_Hey_

_And that's the story, now you know how I feel_

_(Hoo)_

_And that's all I gotta say._

With the those last words spoken I turned to look him in the eye, finished what I had to say and dropped the microphone on the floor, walking off with the feeling of relief washing over me.

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Wow…I completed my first SONGFIC ONESHOT! Round of applause, a cookie or a review is very well appreciated!**

**Ok, well this song has been my favourites since I've heard it (which is a somewhat 2 weeks ago…) and I decided I would write something on it!**

**Please leave me a comment, such as critisism, and I shall see what can be done!**

**Lots of love and oneshots to come,**

**.Charmzi.**


End file.
